


A Mother's Mystery

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest Play, Love, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a lot of rumors going around about who got Kuvira pregnant. Little does anyone know that the truth is right under their noses, where she has a lewd relationship with one of the young men she grew up alongside. A young man that's always been a bit of an outsider, but has always found new ways to push his pregnant girlfriend to new levels of depravity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Mystery

A Mother’s Mystery  
-By Drace Domino

One of the greatest rumors going around Zaofu was who had gotten Kuvira pregnant. It was impossible to ignore by now; Suyin’s adopted daughter had been sported a large belly for a few months now, and she had stopped working her duties as a guard and a soldier in return for learning how to properly raise a child. The armor the soldier used to wear had been set aside for a simple robe that accented her newly large stomach, as well as tugged around the breasts that had gotten bigger since she became with child. Her demeanor had softened and most people regarded the new Kuvira as a kinder, sweeter version of the woman they used to know...but it didn’t answer just who it was that had made her that way to begin with. It was a secret that Kuvira kept hidden behind her lips, secret from the other soldiers, secret from the midwives teaching her about raising children, and even secret from Suyin herself.

The last one being the most scandalous, considering it was her grandchild.

As Kuvira made her way back to her quarters for the evening, she could practically hear the whispers that followed at her heels. The common suspicions were that she had gotten pregnant to some random soldier and had threatened him not to tell anyone, or that she had enjoyed a brief romp with one of the Avatar’s friends when they were visiting to take Opal away for training. Neither were true; of course, a common soldier was far below Kuvira’s tastes and by the time Korra and her friends had visited she had already been seeded for about three weeks. The truth of the matter had been a lot closer to home for Kuvira; specifically, a room three doors down from her own. As the woman moved through the halls she allowed her fingers to stretch out, letting the tips rattle lightly against the frame of a door as she walked by it. Just a brief notice for the young man waiting inside; a promise that she’d be in her quarters in just a few moments.

Once she had sent her message Kuvira headed straight to her bedroom, eager to slip out of her robe and work her way into the covers. She spent the time needed to let down her hair and judge herself briefly in the mirror, her eyes trailing over the new body that pregnancy had given her. Large breasts set against a wonderfully round, smooth belly, and she allowed her fingers to trail over her stomach as she gazed fondly at her new look. The same dark black hair framed her features and was mirrored in a tiny tuft of hair just at the edge of her sex, and though she still had the same piercing eyes set just above a noticeable beauty mark, her gaze wasn’t nearly as harsh and hard as it used to be. She wasn’t as stern as she once was; but then, it wasn’t merely the baby’s mother that wasn’t quite as bad as everyone had assumed. After a moment of appreciating her new naked frame Kuvira turned back to the bed, padding barefoot and slipping underneath the covers, just before leaning forward to blow out the remaining candle in her bedroom. Darkness overtook her and the pregnant soldier gave a content sigh, laying flat in her bed and staring up into the shadows hanging against her ceiling. Soon, her baby’s father would be coming in for a visit, and their secret relationship would enjoy another new hint of passion.

Sure enough, it was mere minutes before she heard the door open and close, and the footsteps of an approaching figure came near. Excitement was already crawling across Kuvira’s flesh, and she gave an excited breath as she started to lift up, gazing to the body moving around in the darkness. She couldn’t see him entirely but it was clear that it was her lover; thin with slouched shoulders and moving through her room with authority and presence. He had a way of making himself at home in Kuvira’s presence, usually sliding himself into bed and into her as if it was his divine right. To date, she hadn’t turned away his advances.

“You know, eventually we’ll need to tell your mother.” Kuvira finally spoke up in the darkness, her hands sliding underneath the covers to caress her pregnant stomach. “The baby’s going to be here in a month or so...you really don’t want her to know it’s her grandchild?”

What Kuvira received in response wasn’t really an answer to the dilemma, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. The figure in her room didn’t say anything as he put a knee up on the edge of the bed, jerking himself up to half knee right beside Kuvira’s face. It didn’t surprise her when she felt the weight of his cock slap against the side of her cheek, a thick and throbbing member that she was very, very familiar with. A soft laugh came to the soldier as she opened her mouth and allowed it inside, pulling her lips around the tip and starting to suck. There were no complaints and no hesitations, merely the warm and ready mouth of a woman ready to suck the young man’s length.

He hadn’t answered her concerns, but then, he often didn’t. Kuvira had been the young man’s greatest fan for some time, fawning over his talent and always seeing things in him that others didn’t. Sure, he might not have always been the friendliest to others, but he had an insight that had always given the woman what she needed and desired. And though her mouth had just recently asked an important question she was just as content to have it stuffed with his length in that moment, eagerly curling her tongue underneath his shaft and pushing her head down until her nose nestled against the front of his lap. Her eyes closed in delight as she tasted him, sweeping her mouth up and down and trembling at the flavor.

It wasn’t an uncommon event. When he wanted something, he took it, and she was eager to let him have it. While Kuvira so readily and submissive sucked on the young man’s length he afforded a single hand to reach down for her own large breasts, sweeping his palm over the edge and feeling just how excited she had already become. Large nipples had grown stiff while she waited in anticipation for his arrival, and now that she felt his touch upon her and let his taste rest against her tongue she was more excited than ever. As she continued to slurp along his shaft in an increasingly wet and messy embrace, the young man’s fingers twisted forward to lock in against one of her increasingly sensitive nipples. Only as he twisted it, turning it to the point that Kuvira’s hips rose off the ground and she gave a desperate moan, did the young man finally talk.

“Maybe we can wait until the baby starts talking, then it can tell my Mom what a slut you are.” His voice was lazy and dismissive, ringing with the sort of teasing authority Kuvira had come to know by now. And though to outsiders it might’ve sounded cruel and even callous, Kuvira knew better by now. With a smile she took ahold of his shaft and pulled it from her mouth, her head lowering to tease her tongue back and forth across his sack. As she let his spit-soaked shaft slap against her cheek Kuvira finally whispered, her voice as sweet as the young man’s was taunting.

“You’re not thinking things through, Huan.” She offered with an eye arched, before kissing against the hanging pouch before her lips. “If your mother gets mad and kicks me out of Zaofu, who's going to keep your cock warm?”

She had a point. Not everyone in Zaofu felt the same way about Huan as Kuvira did. Even his brothers and his sister sometimes treated him as an outsider, finding him a little too strange and emotional to be truly close to him. Women in Zaofu thought he was appealing from afar but quickly lost interest when the idea of being close to him came up, finding his artistic insight dull at the best and compulsive at the worst. Only Kuvira, the adopted sister that he had known since he was little, was a ready and eager bedmate and lover to the young man. And though he delighted in teasing her, the idea of her being sent away from Zaofu was one of the most terrifying thoughts he could manage.

“Hmph.” Huan grunted a bit, gazing through a few hanging locks of hair before holding his shaft again. He guided his cock back to the pregnant woman’s mouth and pushed his hips forward, forcing her to take him long and deep in a heavy stroke. “Fine. I’ll tell her tomorrow.” Kuvira’s cheeks flushed in delight as she eagerly whipped her tongue back and forth, slurping and sucking and swallowing a mouthful of cock-flavored spit. She would’ve told him just how happy she was at the news, but her mouth had happier, busier things to do at the moment.

While Huan knelt there having his cock delightfully sucked he moved his hand to Kuvira’s other breast, once more taking the nipple and teasing it ferociously while the woman’s hips rocked back and forth in bed. She hadn’t yet begun to lactate but he suspected she was close to reaching that point in her pregnancy; her breasts were already swollen and full and it seemed like the most natural step. Though Kuvira still retained the well-muscled and powerful frame that she held before Huan had gotten her pregnant, the baby was softening her in all the right places. Those wonderful breasts, a delightfully soft ass, and of course, the large swell of her belly that Huan’s hand now caressed over. It was intimate and possessive as he trailed his touch over her stomach, reminding her that she was growing his offspring, that he had claimed and seeded her before any other man. For as much as Huan was kept at a distance from the others Kuvira had always been the prize of Zaofu; beautiful and strong and confident. It would’ve taken quite a few people by surprise to find out that it was her own adopted brother that had finally broken down her defenses and managed to put a child in her. And the best part was that it hadn’t been difficult at all.

Kuvira was, after all, a craven slut when it came to Huan’s desires.

When the young man found his peak for the first time that evening he pulled his cock free of Kuvira’s mouth, just enough to keep the tip lingering near her lips. His hand moved to the shaft and he gave a smirk down at the young woman underneath him, watching as she readily opened her mouth and stretched her tongue forward. He could’ve easily cummed squarely inside of Kuvira’s mouth, pressing it to her tongue and making sure she didn’t waste a drop, but there was something truly enjoyable about the sight of her desperately hanging her mouth open waiting to be fed. The same delight seemed to run through Kuvira, and as she laid there her hands moved up, squeezing at her own breasts and absently toying with her nipples.

“Feed me, Huan.” She begged, her eyes gazing up at those dark, mysterious features of Suyin’s sun. “I’m so hungry...want to taste it all.” If only Suyin could hear Kuvira begging for Huan’s cum. She might’ve kept their rooms a little further apart had she known what inevitably would happen between the two. Huan just grinned as he jerked his member a little faster, and before long he could feel that delightful rush pushing through him. His cock started to twitch and the eruption of white was soon to follow, a streak of it darting across Kuvira’s pink tongue and another firing squarely into her mouth. The sudden heated shot made Kuvira gasp and wince in surprise, but she still held her mouth open wide with her white-covered tongue stretched to collect it all. As shot after shot of Huan’s load filled into the mouth of his child’s mother, Kuvira managed the release by taking a quick swallow to make room for more. By the time Huan had finished her lips were marked with the young man’s release, and she was glowing with a blush on her cheeks and a satisfied look in her eyes. She licked her lips in delight, and gave a soft kiss to the inside of Huan’s shaft as another tiny drip of cream leaked forward.

“You have more for me tonight, right, Huan?” Kuvira asked, her hands still teasing over her nipples. She tugged and snapped at them both, keeping her excitement at an edge and her body delightfully ready for more. It was a rhetorical question; almost every night Huan visited her and every night he had always claimed her mouth first. To date, he had yet to fail to give her a second, third, and fourth load by the time he finally snuck back to his room. The first rush of Huan’s cum was always for Kuvira’s belly; a quick few swallows to give her the energy to keep going forward. A treat to motivate her for more.

“If this is the last night I get to fuck you without Mom knowing…” Huan shrugged his shoulders, giving a little grin as his member already started to twitch back to life. “Then this is the last chance to try something.” He arched a brow, and slowly started to pull himself up off the bed. “Get your robe on, Kuvira. We’re going for a walk down the hall.”

As Huan stepped back and tucked his cock back into the front of his pants Kuvira’s eyes followed the young man, watching him move through the darkness. Nervousness and excitement washed over her in the same swift breath, sending goosebumps over her flesh and making her squirm in wicked delight. Whatever Huan wanted she would gladly give him. Anything for the father of her child.

 

It surprised her; however, when Huan guided Kuvira by the hand down the hall towards the master bedroom. She had almost pulled back on him to guide him once more to her own quarters, but the pregnant woman was utterly captivated by the mystery of what Huan wanted, as well as the burning desire that was aching between her legs. Even deep in her pregnancy she desperately wanted to be fucked and claimed by her beloved Huan; an eager sexual servant and lover that was fixated only on her partner’s pleasure. When they made their way to the door of the master bedroom Huan paused at the front, his hand resting against the doorknob as he turned to face the woman.

“My Mom’s been taking in a lot of wine every night while Dad is visiting Republic City.” He offered with a smirk, slowly turning the knob and peeking inside. “Just be quiet, and it’ll be fine.”

With that, Huan slipped inside the room, leaving Kuvira with wide eyes and a tight throat as she struggled to keep up. In the middle of the night the two snuck into Suyin’s bedroom, and sure enough they found the frame of the slender older woman laying in the bed half-covered by a thin blanket. An empty wine bottle sitting on the nightstand confirmed Huan’s words, and it was very clear even through the darkness that Suyin was very much asleep. Huan gazed at his lover and held a finger up to his lips to give her one last reminder to be still and quiet, and then slowly began to make his approach. Together the two padded over to the edge of the bed, moving to just where Suyin dozed, laying face-up with an arm dangling off the edge of the bed. The slight smell of wine offered even more confirmation of just how out she was, but even with that promise of her continuing slumber Kuvira was still surprised as Huan leaned in and whispered to the pregnant woman’s ear.

“Get on the bed. Carefully. I want your pussy right over her face.” As he spoke his hands moved out to take Kuvira’s robe, pulling it down and leaving the woman exposed in the middle of the master bedroom. Her cheeks flushed red as she was suddenly stripped and she had to fight a strong impulse to get dressed once more, realizing that she was completely exposed before the sleeping Suyin. She was a loud noise or a swift motion away from waking the older woman up, and if that happened then all would be revealed in the worst possible way. Though her fascination for pleasing Huan was strong and pure, the pregnant woman looked over at the young man and bit idly down on her bottom lip as she struggled with the order.

“Huan, I don’t...know if…” Her words didn’t last long; ending as soon as Huan pushed behind her. He smoothed a hand across her large belly and down along her sex, teasing his fingers across her folds and leaving her shuddering from the attention. The press of his cock against her from behind was a reminder of just how big and thick he was, and just how spectacular it felt when it was pressed deep inside of her pussy. Kuvira trembled a little, and when Huan spoke he kept his voice pressed at the edge of her ear.

“I know how wet you are.” He whispered, his fingers teasing across her folds again. “Do this, and in the morning I’ll tell Mom. She may even let you move into my room...and you want that, don’t you?”

She did indeed want that, more than anything. Though the challenge before her was startling and strange Kuvira took a deep breath, and gazed over her shoulder once more at the young man as she searched his eyes for strength. The soft push of his body against her from behind was enough to steel her resolve, and it was with a tiny whimper that she finally moved into position. If Kuvira was any other woman, a woman without the training and grace that she possessed, it would’ve been all too easy to wake up Suyin. Even in her alcohol-hazed state the slightest bump could’ve brought her aware, and Kuvira had been ordered to bring her body up in the most precarious of positions. Soon, after a bit of careful positioning the woman was half kneeling and half squatting over Suyin’s beautiful older features, her knees spread and her pussy exposed, her hands resting on the headrail of the bed. Huan just smirked a bit, and for a moment held a hand to his chin as he watched her tremble in that position, judging it almost like he was judging a priceless painting. The pregnant Kuvira was forced to let a single arm leave the headboard so she could hold up her belly, and it was clear that the position presented a strain to her now-ample features. He could’ve forced her to stay like that for hours if he wanted, squatted just over his mother’s sleeping features, but that would’ve been wasting a tight, wet hole.

Kuvira whimpered as Huan mounted the bed as well, moving with an equal grace and swiftness as he brought himself behind her. Like Kuvira he brought himself into a position over his mother without actually touching her; both their bodies perched over her slender, sleeping frame without offering her any disturbance. With a smile Huan pulled his cock free once more and guided it forward, dipping it near Kuvira’s slit and smoothing back and forth over her warm, ready folds.

“Ready to get fucked, Kuvira?” He asked, a hand moving to pull at those long, black locks. “Slowly. You wouldn’t want to wake up Mom, would you?”

She truly wouldn’t, but the thought that she might still made Kuvira’s cheeks burn a bright, vibrant red. She was forced to bite down on her lip to avoid from moaning as Huan pushed himself inside, his cock spreading her warm, wet folds and working inside of her inch by delicious inch. Suyin remained oblivious as the penetration took place mere inches above her face, the sight of her own son’s cock sliding into the pussy of her pregnant adopted daughter. The greatest secret in Zaofu, the secret that Kuvira’s baby was her own grandchild, was closer to her than it had ever been and she remained completely unaware. As Huan pushed himself down to the hilt he gave a noise of thrilled delight, grinning wide as his hands moved to caress over Kuvira’s body. Past swollen breasts and a pregnant stomach he caressed her, and as Kuvira strained to keep her muscles tight and her position locked in place, he whispered hungrily against the back of her throat.

“You’re tight. Must enjoy this, slut.” He whispered, and started to slowly roll his hips back. “Too bad I didn’t think of doing this before Opal left with the Avatar.”

The young man’s words flooded Kuvira’s senses, and the adopted daughter of the Bei Fong family desperately tried to keep quiet as she was claimed mere inches from Suyin’s face. One arm strained to hold her pregnant belly aloft while her other hand was locked against the headboard, keeping her knees spread and her body up as she was steadily claimed. Huan’s motions were slow and careful but the sheer taboo delight of what they were doing carried with it an excited edge, making each steady thrust of his cock feel like ten in normal circumstances. Her cheeks were burning red and her own excitement was rising with each and every thrust, the shy nervousness having by now long-since faded as she found herself lewdly presented in the awkward position. The hands of Huan as they passed over her pregnant belly gave her another wave of shuddering delight, and Kuvira simply did her best to keep herself quiet and to keep the bed from shaking too much. After all, there was little else she could do as she was slowly and steadily fucked by the father of her child.

From their positions the two could do little more than gently press back and forth in swift and short strikes meant to be kept as quiet as possible. More than once Kuvira felt as if her knees would give from the strain and she’d suddenly fall right onto Suyin’s unaware face, smearing her pussy and Huan’s cock around her cheeks as she woke. With that knowledge in mind the woman steeled her resolve and held herself up with all her might, no matter how great her knees ached or how much her head spun as she was slowly and steadily claimed. Arousal came over her in shuddering waves as she was so openly used in the master bedroom of Zaofu, and the orgasm that swept past her body was so natural and fluid that she hadn’t even realized it upon her until it was there. Immediately her cheeks went red and she fought the urge to give a lewd moan into the open air, and as she looked over her shoulder at Huan it was very clear by the look in her eyes just what was overtaking her. The tightness of her pussy locked around his member and she froze briefly in place, her breathing hitched in her throat and her entire frame tense as the climax came and swept over her body.

It was enough for Huan to meet a similar peak, mere moments after the two had positioned themselves above Suyin. With his mother sleeping underneath them, leaking so wonderfully peaceful and pretty, Huan’s muscles tightened and he locked his hands hard against the shoulders of his pregnant lover. With a few more hard and tense thrusts he finally pressed his cock deep into Kuvira’s slit, and as he hilted himself within the woman his member began to erupt with cream. The room was silent save for their ragged breathing as he filled Kuvira’s hole with his seed; several quick bursts of a thick white that flooded against her wet, inviting walls. Kuvira shuddered in her own aftermath as her pussy was filled, and though she tried to keep her hips positioned to defy gravity, she knew full-well it was a losing endeavor. She could feel his cum, seeping out from in between the seam of her pussy and his shaft, slithering down the outside of her folds and clinging to the edge of her pussy...dangling, holding on for as long as it could, mere inches above Suyin’s sleeping face.

Huan grinned a bit, and gave Kuvira one last, slow push of his hips before he finally peeled away. His member pulled free of Kuvira’s pussy and carried with it some of the cum he had just given her, and in a swift, sloppy yank his cock allowed some of it to fall to his mother’s face. Both of them watched with their excitement flaring as Suyin’s face was smeared with the white straight from Kuvira’s slit; a thin line that marked from the high edge of one of her cheeks, crossing over her lips to the other side of her face near her chin. In her wine-assisted slumber Suyin didn’t even seem to notice, even as her lips unconsciously pressed together, smearing around her son’s cream without her waking knowledge.

As Kuvira attempted to follow suit by slipping off of the older woman’s bed, she took great care in cradling her belly and moving as slowly as she could manage. Each time cum fell from her pussy in a steady drip it made her heart leap in her chest, worried that every time some of it fell it would suddenly bring Suyin back to the waking world. By some divine miracle Kuvira managed to find her feet once more, standing on trembling legs and weak knees, and as she felt Huan’s arm slip around her for support she looked over to the mess they had made. Drops of cum lined Suyin’s face and the edge of her bed, draped across both the slender bare edge of her shoulder and the blanket that crossed over her small bust. They had left a little proof of their visit, but if they were lucky by the time Suyin woke it would go unnoticed.

And in the morning, Huan would finally tell his mother. Kuvira was beaming as the two of them padded away from Suyin’s bedroom, leaving just as quietly as when they had entered. When the door was once again shut and they were on their way back to the bedroom, Huan held Kuvira’s hand tightly and guided the naked, pregnant woman steadily through the halls. While he led her Kuvira studied him with adoring eyes, watching him move and thinking about all he had made her do. Huan was dominant and possessive, even selfish with his desires, but he still made her feel more excited and alive than anything else in Zaofu ever had. As she padded around the hall and finally opened the door to her bedroom she was thrilled to have him follow her, and even more happy as she felt the young man press against her, drawing her in for a kiss that he had been holding since leaving Suyin’s bedroom.

The two kissed long and deep, tasting each other as Huan pulled a hand down, caressing again and again over Kuvira’s pregnant belly. He’d live up to his word; telling his mother about the girl he had got pregnant and his intention to move her into his quarters. She didn’t need to know all of the sticky details, even if she had unconsciously been a part of some of them. As the two continued to kiss Kuvira’s lips briefly left his own, and she offered to the father of her child a hushed, hungry whisper in the middle of the night.

“I love you, Huan, I...I need this...need y-” Her voice was silenced by a kiss that confirmed the same was true for the artist, and with an already growing passion Huan started to pull Kuvira closer to the bed. He’d have her again that night; fuck the mother of his child without having to worry about being quiet. The thrill of claiming her just above his mother’s face had driven him to an all new level of delight, since if nothing else it had proven just how attached Kuvira was to him, and just how loyally she would do anything he wanted. As Huan eased Kuvira onto the bed and prepared to slip inside of her once more, he was utterly enamoured with her, realizing full-well that he loved the soldier just as much as she had admitted to him.

He was so enchanted, so focused, that like Kuvira, he had forgotten one very important bit of information.

That though they had run back to Kuvira’s bedroom with the pregnant woman completely naked, she had worn a robe during the trip there. A robe that now laid on the floor of Suyin’s bedroom, a second taste of evidence of what they had done in the heat of youthful, taboo passion.

He’d be speaking to his mother the next morning for sure, though it was likely she’d have more questions than Huan would expect.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
